


The New Girl

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Other, Platonic Female/Female Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: Day 2 of Karin week 2018, this is a quick one-shot for Karin. An AU in which after the war Karin resides in Konohagakure and tries her hand at developing bonds with some of the other girls.





	The New Girl

Konohagakure, she never thought she would see so many humans in one place in such a long time. It’s strange, to be in a village again… Karin Uzumaki, once a right hand to the infamous Sasuke Uchiha and servant to Orochimaru-

 

Now a simple Uzumaki woman wandering a big village, absolutely no honest idea what to do with her time. Actually, that was a lie- there was something she was doing. This woman was now experiencing the first of what can be called, a “girls day” with a few others of her generation. Sakura, the vibrantant pinkette, hosted the idea of going to the local spa within this already huge village. Ino, her partner in crime, spread the word to Tenten and to Hinata and soon enough it reached Karins ears while working a day shift at the hospital. 

 

Naturally, Karin was opposed the idea. It was stupid in her opinion and didn’t want to be bothered at all. Tsunade, acting as a godmother-like figure to the rogue Uzumaki, encouraged it. 

“ _ If you’re expecting to be a shut-in while in Konohagakure, you’ve come to the wrong village. Besides, even if you make just one friend, it could make a critical difference in your life Karin.”  _

 

She may have been of high status, but Tsunade was still a crazy old lady in the red eyes of Karin. When asked again by Sakura, Karin reluctantly agreed the second time around. The plan was to congregate by the shopping district some awful time in the morning, and then the quintet of young women would go to the spa together. 

 

_ “The Budding Leaf Beauty Spa.” How. Nice… _

 

Of course Karin didn’t care for it, the sooner she did what she had to, the sooner she could leave. Sakura and Ino had already decided they were going to get manicures and pedicures. Tenten decided she was going to get a back massage, a smart choice honestly. Yet she didn’t know where that one girl went. The one with the dark hair and lilac eyes… That one didn’t talk a lot. 

It didn’t matter, the Uzumaki decided on trying one of those fancy baths that were advertised. 

 

Apparently it was a hot bath with sea salt scrubs infused in the water. Supposed to be good for the skin. Knowing  _ her skin _ … she’d welcome the challenge to try and help it. As she changed and dipped her feet into the water, the smell reminded her of the ocean to say the least. The water was nice and warm as she adjusted her body lower in the pool. She took her glasses off but she could vaguely make out the oddly colored pebbles gracing the soles of her feet. 

 

It was quiet.  _ Nice and quiet _ …

“K-Karin-san!”

Or maybe not…

She opened her eyes slowly, annoyance filling them as she turned to see who it was. “What?” 

“Gomen I- I thought no one else was here, I can go if you want to leave.” 

That voice was so timid. Too timid for Karin’s liking… Then again it wasn’t as loud or brash like the voices she’s used to. This girl was quiet too, hopefully she won’t try to make conversation. The Uzumaki just wanted to soak in silence. “Do what you want, if you’re gonna come in than hurry up.” 

Hearing the pitter-patter of feet, the other girl decided to join Karin in the bath and salty water. It wasn’t hard for either of them to realize just how awkward this situation was. 

Hinata, in hopes of breaking tension, gave a first attempt at striking conversation. “T-The water feels great huh?” 

There was a brief silence before she heard a reply. “It’s fine.”

Well, it was a start at least. “How- are you enjoying Konoha?” 

Karin shot the the Hyuuga an annoyed glare. Hopefully that would be a big enough indicator that she wasn’t in the mood for conversation. It didn’t even mattered if she adored this village or hated its guts. She’s been here for 3 weeks now, this is the only place she can call home now. Hinata did get the hint and quickly retracted the question. “S-Sorry.” 

It was quiet for another good five minutes before Karin spoke first this time. “Why do you keep saying sorry?” Maybe it was the tone of her voice, but it was a mixture of curiosity coating with annoyance over how dainty this other woman was. “I don’t care.” She added. 

Hinata perked up at the question, it actually wasn’t new. She’s been asked about her delicate demure many times in the past. “It’s a force of habit. A bad habit I know…” 

Bad habits you say? This actually earned a bit more curiosity from the Uzumaki. “If you know it’s bad, why do you still do it?” 

The Hyuuga looked to her watery reflection. “It’s um- It’s my crutch. Because I know without it, I would be just the same girl from when I was younger. I was- much worse back then, but somehow I got better…” She explained. “I-I’m sorry I’m just rambling…”

Karin did actually listen to the response of the other girl. In some odd way, she could relate to her explanation. The red head was not without her vices either, even if hers were much worse. “No I understand.” She replied. “I just think it’s weird that saying sorry is your vice.” 

“Well, what about you?” 

“Hm?”

“What is your bad habit- if you don’t mind me asking.”

Karin smirked. “Where to begin? Ah, as I’m sure you’ve noticed… I’m not exactly a social butterfly.” she began. “I don’t do all this girly shit either.” 

“How come?” 

“ _ Orochimaru wasn’t exactly keen on tending to our personal needs _ …” The sarcasm was heavy in her voice. “That and I was yanked from my mother and the village we were forced to work in because of us being Uzumakis.”  She explained. “Not that, an heiress like yourself would know anyway…” 

They both knew that last comment was a lot harsher than intended, but Hinata shook her head. “Actually, I stayed to myself during my childhood. My father- has a strong distaste of me.” Hinata replied. “I know why as well, he’s a very strict man, and because I wasn’t strong of a fighter like my sister, it did not sit well in the main family.”

“Is that so?” Karin adjusted her sitting position. “So, daddy wants fighters, you’re not much of a fighter, and he chews you out for it?” She was trying to piece together the situation.

“Basically.” Hinata answered. 

“Typical stuck up asshole.” Karin deduced. 

That actually earned a small chuckle from Hinata. Turns out it could prove to be beneficial making fun of others- when the situation calls for it. . .Karin in turned smiled a little more. “I’m just being honest. Old men like him have poles up their butts and can’t be removed. It’s not your job to try, fuck your dad and what he wants!” Karin huffs. “It’s not like he’s gonna live much longer anyway. You’ve got him beat there.” she added. 

Hinata laughed a little more, with a bit more gusto this time. “That’s very true!” 

Karin watched the Hyuuga unwind a little more, least the tension left the room at last. “Say, you’re name’s- Hinata right?” 

“Yeah, Hyuuga Hinata.” 

“Nice to actually meet you. I’ve seen you around sometimes with Sakura, but I never knew your name. You were just the weird quiet girl.” Karin chuckled. “No offence.”

Hinata smiled. “None taken, it’s not too far from the truth.”

“Well, I think we’ve been soaking in glorified salt water long enough. Let’s get outta here before we start to prune ne?” 

Hinata nodded in agreement. 

After they got out and dried off. The duo met back up with Sakura, Ino and Tenten, the quintet were now feeling refreshed after some R & R. Just in time for lunch as well!

Before the girls went their separate ways Hinata spoke up. “Oh! Karin, I was going to stop by Ichiraku’s for lunch. W-Would you like to come with me?”

“Ichiraku’s? Is that the restaurant with the pork cutlet bowls?” 

“Yes-”

“HELL YEAH LET’S GO!” Karin shouted with great enthusiasm.

Konohagakure; A cramped and large village covered by the green leaves its named after. There are a lot of people, and it can get noisy at times. It can be a pain in the ass to travel around, and of course Karin has to deal with her new “godmother” along with a bunch of other weird new people. But sometimes, even in a place like this- you can actually make one new friend.


End file.
